


Немного о звёздах и супергероях

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть в Нью-Йорке такой бар - «Точка».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о звёздах и супергероях

Дженсен нечасто бывал в этом баре – работа не позволяла мотаться в Нью-Йорк, когда вздумается, привязывая к Ванкуверу стальными канатами графика.

Но сейчас хиатус, и можно отдохнуть, позволить себе расслабиться – прошвырнуться по разным клубам, проверить ассортимент спиртного в барах… может быть, даже познакомиться с кем-нибудь для приятного проведения вечера.

Сюда же Дженсен обычно забредал, когда хотел относительного покоя. Атмосфера в «Точке» была очень умиротворяющая, да и заглядывали сюда только те, кто точно знал, чего хочет на вечер.

За стойкой сегодня красовалась Лиэн – темноволосая, с азиатским разрезом удивительно прекрасных глаз. Подкатывать к ней было бесполезно, эта девушка не воспринимала клиентов, как потенциальных партнёров, мало того, здесь все прекрасно знали, что она попадает дротиком в «яблочко» с двадцати шагов, не целясь.

Завтра её пост за стойкой займёт красавица Кори, но этой вообще не интересны клиенты как представители человечества в принципе. Она приготовит роскошный коктейль, улыбнётся, поговорит с клиентом о погоде, выслушает… но холод в её зелёных глазах… примораживает к стулу насмерть.

Дженсен знал всех барменов этого заведения, и очень любил, когда его визиты совпадали с рабочими сменами Роя. Этот рыжий мог растопить чьё угодно сердце и прекрасно ладил со всеми своими напарницами. Причём ходили слухи, что Лиэн состоит с ним в каком-то подозрительном родстве. Но Дженсена это не интересовало. Его интересовали местный виски и крепкий кофе, который умел варить только Рой. Особенно если рыжий приносит этот кофе в постель.

Но Дженсен знал, что у Роя есть постоянный бойфренд, который временами пропадает где-то не в этом мире, и тогда Кори становится ещё холоднее, чем обычно, потому что старается не только работать, но и одним глазом отслеживать, с кем в этот раз флиртует не в меру любвеобильный коллега, который даже в свои законные выходные всё равно зависает в баре. Впрочем, этому было логичное объяснение: «Точка» принадлежала семье Роя. А под словом «семья» подразумевается не «мама-папа-брат-сестра», а «очень злой бойфренд», «ревнивая бывшая» и сам несчастный Рой.

Дженсен любил посидеть с рыжим за самым дальним столиком, поговорить о жизни. В постели он тоже был несказанно хорош, кстати.

Главным было в такие моменты не попадаться на глаза Кори.

Хотя к Дженсену тут всегда хорошо относились.

Сегодня он выпросил у Лиэн чашку крепкого кофе с капелькой виски и теперь сидел за любимым столиком в полутёмном углу подальше от входной двери и смотрел в окно, за которым моросил дождь. Рой сидел напротив, ухмыляясь в свою чашку, и без остановки тарахтел по телефону со своим бойфрендом.

Это не раздражало, наоборот, Дженсен был готов часами слушать этот односторонний трёп и ни о чём не думать.

Рой напоминал своими повадками одного знакомого. Коллегу по работе. О котором Дженсен совершенно не собирался вспоминать – ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. По крайней мере, пока не вернётся снова в Ванкувер.

Звякнул колокольчик на двери, и в приятный сумрак зала вошёл новый посетитель.

Дженсен с интересом посмотрел на вошедшего.

Раньше с ним встречаться не доводилось.

Рой отвлёкся от разговора и ахнул, увидев посетителя:

\- Ни хера себе… Это ж Кэп…

Дженсен моргнул и внимательнее посмотрел на вошедшего.

Вроде бы самый обычный мужик – лет тридцати максимум. Примерно одного роста с Дженсеном, только мышцы более… накачанные. Особенно плечевой пояс. Одет в простую кожаную куртку, белую футболку и потёртые джинсы. Вроде бы ничего особенного.

Вот только весь его облик говорил – чуть ли не кричал – что именно таким и должен быть истинный американец. При этом сам посетитель даже не подозревал, какое впечатление производит.

Слишком… правильный?

Он услышал восхищённый вопль Роя и, получив кружку пива, медленно развернулся, сканируя внимательным взглядом весь небольшой зал.

А увидев рыжего и сидящего рядом с ним Дженсена…

Всего несколько шагов, и вот – рядом с их столиком этот человек, который не знает, с чего начать, но явно хочет о чём-то спросить. И неясно – то ли Дженсена, привыкшего к такой реакции людей, то ли выпавшего в иную вселенную Роя.

Но рыжий уже выдвинул свободный стул, приглашая присесть за их столик, и незнакомец осторожно усаживается, не сводя взгляд своих широко распахнутых глаз с них обоих.

\- Простите… я, наверно, слишком нагло себя веду… но… вы ведь Дженсен Эклз, да?

Дженсен слабо улыбнулся:

\- Да, это я.

И тут их неожиданный собеседник обратился к рыжему:

\- А вы – Рой Харпер?

И тот засмеялся, открыто и заразительно:

\- Он самый! Кэп, не стесняйся! У нас для своих нет никаких условностей!

Названный Кэпом густо покраснел, это было видно даже при таком неярком освещении. Поставив кружку на столик, он смущённо улыбнулся:

\- Эм… простите ещё раз. Я не представился. Стив Роджерс.

\- Мы в курсе, - усмехнулся Рой и снова вернулся к прерванному телефонному разговору: - Прикинь, к нам сегодня Кэп зашёл!

Роджерс, продолжая краснеть, вдруг спросил Дженсена:

\- Можно попросить у вас автограф? Мы с друзьями очень любим ваш сериал… а один мой коллега так и вовсе ваш поклонник…

\- Да без проблем! – Дженсен улыбнулся уже гораздо шире и теплее. – А я смогу получить ваш автограф?

Рой продолжал трещать по телефону, то и дело белозубо улыбаясь всем – и в то же время никому.

А Дженсен подписывал неизвестно откуда взявшуюся фотку, где они с Джаредом позируют для очередного промо сезона, и думал, что даже Капитан Америка иногда хочет отдохнуть и заходит вот в такие невзрачные на первый взгляд бары. А ещё – даже он смотрит их с Джаредом сериал.

Значит, они всё ещё могут дать что-то этому миру о простых истинах семейных ценностей.

24.06.2014


End file.
